flightfandomcom-20200214-history
Flight Sim World/Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On
|platformsvr= |media=Digital |release= September 7, 2017 |genres= |modes= |price=$34.99 |stores=Steam, Just Flight }} Flight Sim World: Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On is a $34.99 DLC in Flight Sim World that was released on September 7, 2017. To read specific information about the Piper in real life, head to Piper PA-28R Arrow III. Summary Just Flight are proud to present the first add-on for Flight Sim World - the PA-28R Arrow III https://www.justflight.com/product/pa28r-arrow-iii-flight-sim-world. Following on from their award-winning TB-10 Tobago & TB-20 Trinidad, Tornado GR1, L-1011 TriStar Professional and Canberra PR9 add-ons, this highly detailed simulation of the PA-28R Arrow III has been developed by Just Flight's in-house team following comprehensive, hands-on research with a real-life Arrow III, G-BGKU, based at Conington Airfield. The PA-28R Arrow III is a four seater, piston-engine aircraft equipped with retractable tricycle landing gear and constant-speed propeller – an ideal aircraft for touring and instrument training. The aircraft is flown all around the world and this add-on reflects that global popularity. In addition to our UK research aircraft, G-BGKU, the package features eleven liveries from the USA, Canada, UK, France, Switzerland, Australia and Germany. The PA-28R will seamlessly integrate into FSW, allowing you to enjoy the fully interactive Cold and Dark checklist, populate your aircraft with passengers and share Arrow-specific missions and flight plans via Steam Workshop. The Arrow III has been modelled with the latest rendering techniques and takes full advantage of the advanced visual fidelity FSW provides. This results in a fully detailed reproduction of the PA-28R down to the smallest screw head. It’s not just the aircraft exterior that has received special treatment – the Arrow III cockpit features custom-coded avionics as well as full fuel and electrical systems. If you are after a challenge, you’ll want to take advantage of the complete set of failure scenarios and checklists so you can keep your skills sharp. All of this is rounded off with a wonderfully rich and authentic audio experience from Turbine Sound Studios. Features: Model * Accurately modelled PA-28R-201 Arrow III, built using real-world aircraft plans. * Numerous animations, including passenger door, baggage door, cockpit window, sun visors and oil cover. * Ground equipment including chocks and tie-downs. * High resolution PBR (Physically Based Rendering) textures are used to produce the best possible texture clarity and realism. Cockpit * A truly 3D virtual cockpit right down to accurately modelled seat belts and screw heads - every instrument is constructed fully in 3D with smooth animations. * Cockpit textures feature wear and tear based on reference photos taken in the real aircraft to produce an authentic environment. * Interactive checklists for engine start and every stage of flight including native FSW 'cold & dark' checklist. * Panel state system which will automatically save the panel state whenever a flight is saved and reload the panel state whenever that flight is loaded. * Aircraft configuration system that will allow you to choose between 'cold & dark' or 'ready for take-off.' * Fully functional and comprehensive IFR capable avionics fit including: ** KMA 20 audio selector unit ** KX 170B COM 1 / NAV 1 radio ** KX 175B COM 2 / NAV 2 radio ** KN 62 DME unit which can display information from NAV 1, NAV 2 or its own inbuilt receiver (NAV 3) ** Piper Autocontrol IIIB autopilot unit with navigation, heading and roll hold ** KT 76A transponder unit ** KR 85 ADF unit with ADF/ANT/BFO modes ** GPS 100 unit * Flight computer panel with useful information such as fuel burn, endurance, speed and wind speed/direction. * Yoke-mounted flight timer/clock. * Independently operated left and right (standby) altimeter. Aircraft systems * Custom-coded fuel system, including the option to have automatic fuel tank switching for use on those long distance cross-country flights. * Custom-coded electrical system with functional circuit breakers. * Realistic retractable landing gear system with emergency release. * Functioning alternate air and static source controls. * Failures including spark plug fouling, limited battery life, vapour lock and more. Liveries The aircraft is supplied in the following 11 paint schemes: * G-BGKU (UK) * C-GQYI (Canada) * N4131C (USA) * G-BNSG (UK) * F-GJCB (France) * HB-PJA (Switzerland) * VH-SGE (Australia) * D-ERIN (Germany) * G-TEBZ (UK) * G-TSGA (UK) * N751LU (USA) Other * Realistic and accurate flight dynamics based on real-world performance and handling data, and input from Arrow pilots. * Authentic sound set by Turbine Sound Studios (TSS). * Custom sounds for switches, doors, gear warnings and more. * Comprehensive manual with panel guide and performance data. Media Gallery Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 1.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 2.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 3.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 4.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 5.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 6.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 7.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 8.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 9.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 10.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 11.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 12.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 13.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 14.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 15.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 16.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 17.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 18.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 19.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 20.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 21.jpg Flight Sim World-Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On 22.jpg Video gallery Just Flight Dev Diary featuring PA-28 III Arrow for Flight Sim World References Category:Flight Sim World DLC